El arte de la mentira
by le mousquetaire
Summary: Mentiras por omisión


Elizabeth le había advertido que tuviera cuidado con ese plan suyo de mantener a Neal ignorante de su investigación personal sobre Fowler, Mentor y la Caja de Música. No había olvidado la angustia de Neal cuando creyó que era Peter quien estaba detrás de la _supuesta cautivida_d de Kate y como esa creencia estaba destrozándolo.

Tener secretos para con él, sobre todo cuando se trataba de Kate, podría costarle el perder su confianza y esa amistad que se estaba convirtiendo en la única cosa sincera y verdadera con la que Neal contaba y que podría marcar la diferencia entre su pasado y su futuro.

Peter le dijo que había considerado todo eso al tomar su decisión y que, puesto en la balanza, protegerlo valía cualquier riesgo. Neal tal vez se enojaría con el, pero entendería que había hecho lo que había hecho por su propio bien.

No iba a contarle nada hasta que tuvieran información confiable y comprobable; darle falsas esperanzas, cuando aun la pena por su pérdida estaba a flor de piel, era mucho más cruel que mantenerlo en las sombras.

* * *

Neal le había dicho a Peter lo que él quería escuchar, cuando le habló de lo que había sucedido en el hangar aquella tarde terrible. Peter le trataba como si estuviera a un paso de derrumbarse, vigilándole a la distancia con esa perspicacia suya que finalmente le había puesto tras las rejas.

Necesitaba calmar cualquier preocupación que Peter pudiera tener con respecto a su estado emocional y con ello, distraerlo lo suficiente para poder seguir con su propia indagatoria sobre la trampa que casi le cuesta la vida y que le había arrebatado a Kate de forma definitiva.

En esencia, todo lo que le había dicho era verdad, pero lo que se había guardado para sí, lo que realmente iba a decirle cuando se detuvo y dijo su nombre y después el avión estalló, era una mentira por omisión; palabras que ya nunca consideraría decirle a Peter, porque no tendrían el mismo significado ni el mismo valor dichas fuera de contexto.

* * *

Tener a Diana de su lado, le ayudaba a seguir escondiéndole las cosas a Neal. Ella veía las cosas con la cabeza fría, considerándolas como parte del caso y sin toda esa carga emocional que existía entre el y Neal.

No podía evitar seguir sintiéndose mal cada vez que tenía que mentirle de forma descarada a Neal, inventándose pretextos e historias para cubrir sus encuentros con Diana para revisar los avances de su investigación. Moz tenía razón al desconfiar de él, pero no le habían dejado otra opción. Ellos tenían sus secretos, era justo que el tuviera también los suyos.

* * *

Cuando vio las fotografías, tomadas en casa de Peter en el momento en que supuestamente estaba de vigilancia - la razón por la que Peter había rechazado su invitación de ir juntos por unos tragos -, se sintió traicionado y profundamente dolido. Peter le había mentido.

Sabía que no había nada personal en esa reunión, por lo que dedujo que tendría relación con Fowler y la muerte de Kate, pero eso no era importante en ese momento. Volvió a concentrarse en la conversación y a pensar en la forma de evitar que las cosas se salieran de control.

Inventar una mentira no era cosa difícil para alguien como él, como tampoco lo era el convencer a los demás de que lo que estaba diciéndoles era nada más que la pura verdad.

* * *

Que Neal le entregara las fotografías y le dijera la forma en que había justificado la presencia de Diana en su casa, le provocó un nudo en el estómago. Neal era inteligente y seguramente había relacionado las cosas y había llegado a la conclusión correcta.

Le estaba dando la oportunidad de explicarle lo que significaban en verdad esas fotografías, a la vez que le demostraba que estaba haciendo lo necesario para protegerlo a él y al caso.

Decidió seguir mintiendo. Ya era muy tarde para echarse para atrás.

* * *

Peter siguió con los pretextos, culpándole de ver cosas donde no las había. _¿Por qué tengo que justificarme contigo? No todo son conspiraciones, Neal..._

Con todo lo que había sucedido tras la muerte de Kate, el saber que Peter le estaba mintiendo era algo que no se sentía capaz de manejar. Estaba furioso con Peter, pero se cuido de no mostrárselo.

- Nunca te he mentido Peter. – Le dijo con esa frialdad que era fácil de usar con algunas de su marcas, pero que odiaba tener que utilizar cuando se trataba de Peter y el.

- Por favor, Neal, tu mientes para vivir… -

- No contigo. – Mantuvo su tono de voz calmado, pero sabía que su mirada delataría lo que realmente estaba sintiendo. – Tal vez te he dejado sacar conclusiones equivocadas y nunca las corregí, pero nunca te he mentido. – Una sonrisa forzada curvó sus labios y mantuvo fija su mirada en Peter, pero no pudo sostenerla por mucho tiempo.

Se apartó de el y le dio la espalda. Esto no debía ser tan importante ni tenía porque molestarle tanto, pero le dolía y no podía evitarlo.

* * *

Peter le observó y notó la tensión en sus hombros, reflejo de la tensión en su propio cuerpo. El silencio en su oficina pesaba como plomo y no supo como contestar a esa declaración de Neal.

Ese era el riesgo del que Elizabeth le había advertido y Peter tuvo miedo de haber cruzado esa línea que podría destruir por completo su relación. Pero no era el lugar y no era el momento para resolver eso.

Neal tenía una gran capacidad para manejar sus emociones y para organizar sus prioridades. Primero necesitaban salir de este caso y después vería como hablar con él sobre todo eso de las mentiras, sin tener que verse obligado a decirle la verdad.

- De acuerdo. Entonces uno de los hombres de Jennings estaba en mi patio trasero tomando estas fotografías…


End file.
